Stars of the Galaxy
by Persiana13
Summary: The West Coast Avengers encounter a futuristic group of heroes. Introducing Guardians of the Galaxy. Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Stars of the Galaxy **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 1: A Time Gone By

A teenage boy with short, blonde hair, dressed in a red trench coat with bleached white jeans, and a white shirt with the emblem of a red dragon on it, was looking out at the sunset of the West Coast Avengers Compound. His name is Leon Maxwell, the teen Avenger Crisis. His red eyes are concealed by dark glasses, but, he had taken them off to truly appreciate the sunset. The sky was a mix of purple, red, orange and yellow, and watched as the sun slowly set over the ocean. He sighed to himself, feeling as if there was a great weight on his shoulder. Perhaps there was, but that was not going to stop him from appreciating the sunset.

"Leon?"

Leon smirked, remembering that voice all too well,

"Glad you could be here for this, Farrah."

A white-haired teen cat-girl covered in white fur, with a red halter top and red tights, stood near him. Her name is Farrah Willows, the teen Avenger Persiana. Farrah brushed her hair back slightly,

"I'm worried about you."  
She came near him and grasped both her arms around his, saying,

"I don't want to lose you."

Leon nodded,  
"I know. I don't want to lose you either."

He held her and said,

"Farrah, I need to tell you something."

He sat her down on the ground. Farrah sat next to him, making total eye contact with him as he explained,  
"When we saw that energy device that would conserve energy, it caused me to go to the future. In that future, I saw a lot of bad things, but, most of all, I didn't know where you were. I wanted to look for you. I wanted to find you. I was scared that I had lost you."

The feline acrobat looked at him, not saying a word as her boyfriend continued,

"I'm not sure what I was thinking trying to keep this a secret. I mean, Spencer and Sersi both know about it and I got advice from them. Spencer says I shouldn't worry because of all the messed up things that have happened throughout the time stream, and Sersi says I should just live in the moment."

Persiana finally said,

"Then, why don't you?"

Leon looked at her and Farrah motioned,  
"The sun just set. Stay with me and watch the stars."

The first few stars were already making their appearance. Leon nodded,  
"I will. Thank you."

The two laid down on the grass and watched the stars slowly begin to appear in the night sky. Farrah smiled,

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah, it is."

The white-haired cat-girl asked,  
"So, when you went to the future, did Barbie have a boyfriend?"

The red-eyed teen said,

"Well, she and Spider-woman were fighting over me."

This earned a growl from the lioness, but Leon quickly added,  
"I told them they shouldn't wait for me. They were old enough to make their own decisions."

Farrah shook her head,

"I suppose that I'll have to stay alive and be near you until they take a hint."

Leon looked at her,

"If you're going to do that, Farrah, could you do me a favor? Could you learn how to calm down and control that territorial nature? I know you're part cat and I know it's hard, but please."

Farrah wanted to protest, but Leon came close to her and whispered,

"For me."

Farrah instantly closed her eyes and tried to think of a childish response, but, she opened her eyes and nodded,  
"Fine. For you."

Leon kissed her on the cheek,  
"Thank you."

As the two continued to watch the stars, Leon could not help but wonder what the future would hold for him, his girlfriend, and the Avengers. Little did he realize, the future would catch up to them faster than he thought possible.

**Meanwhile, in the 31****st**** Century… **

The thirty-first century is much like the twenty-first century, except for the technology. There are still threats perpetuated by nature and by deranged villains. And there are those that are sworn to defend the galaxy from those threats. They are the Guardians of the Galaxy!

A purple-masked man in green armor, wielding a futuristic-type weapon, pointed said weapon,

"Prepare to die, Hollywood!"

A man in a white beard, dressed in blue and red spandex, his eyes glowing red, quipped,  
"Can't, Kang. I'm immortal."

Hollywood was the hero Simon Williams. Formerly the hero Wonder Man, Hollywood had outlived almost all of the other Avengers and survived the invasions of Earth by the Badoons and the Martians. Earth had been decimated, and rendered almost uninhabitable. Hollywood traveled the galaxy, tired by all the fighting, decided to merely travel the stars, but, when he heard Kang was causing mayhem, he came.

A fiery attractive woman acrobatically flipped around, firing,

"Charlie, this gun is awesome!"

A short man with a flat top, a bandoleer and several guns bigger than him, snapped,  
"Focus, Nikki! Kang isn't easy to stop!"

A brown-furred feline teen dressed in yellow spandex tumbled and flipped, taunting,

"Missed me! Missed me!"

Kang fired again, but a metallic blur sliced his weapon in half. A blonde teen girl, with one half of her hair shaven off, wearing a white halter top and white jeans, with glowing red eyes and a gleaming, ancient looking sword, snarled,

"Get away from Talon!"  
Kang expanded his force field, knocking the girl away. Talon ran for her and caught her,

"Geez, Crisis. Don't you listen to the briefs?"

The girl Crisis looked up and held her head,

"Yeah, I'm all right, Talon."

Hollywood shouted,  
"Cassandra, are you all right?"

Kang opened a portal and pulled out another gun,

"You won't be!"

Nikki tumbled and laid down covering fire, along with Charlie. Hollywood shouted,  
"Charlie-27, aim for the machine!"  
The short man did so, and the shot managed to hit the machine. Cassandra stood up and watched as Kang vowed,

"This is a momentary victory. All I have to do is reset and come back again!"  
Crisis shouted,

"No you won't!"

She sped up to him, but Talon came after her,

"Cassie, wait!"

Enraged, the girl Crisis flew right at Kang, and both she and Kang, as well as Talon, disappeared in a flash.

Hollywood fell to his knees, and Charlie-27 had a twitch on his face. Nikki shouted,

"What the hell? We're just going to stand here! We need to go after them!"

Charlie-27 shook his head,  
"We don't know where they went, or when they went to."

Nikki said,

"Then, we go and find them! I mean, we've got to have a time-traveling gizmo around here, somewhere, right?"

Hollywood looked at the ground for a moment, trying to find a solution as to his next move. Finally, he said,  
"Let's head back. We'll have the others look into this."

Next Chapter:

Talon and the female Crisis jump through time and end up in the present! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Stars of the Galaxy **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Leon/Crisis, Cassandra/Crisis, and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 2: A Trip to the Past

**In the time stream… **

Kang was attempting to relocate himself across time, but, with that shot that damaged his time-traveling device, the futuristic conqueror was attempting to escape. Crisis from the thirty-first century, as well as Talon, were both caught in the closed portal and were now attempting to stop him. Kang channeled some energy through his armor and forced the two members of the Guardians of the Galaxy away, lost in time as he attempted to reposition himself in the time stream…

**In the thirty-first century… **

Hollywood and the other remaining members of the Guardians had returned. A raven-haired woman in a tight green dress greeted the former Avenger,

"Simon, darling. What happened? I sensed something was wrong."

Hollywood shook his head,

"We lost them, Sersi. We lost Cassie and Talon."

Charlie grumbled,

"It was that temper of hers. She got reckless."

Nikki shrugged,

"At least we stopped Kang."

Simon shook his head,

"No. Kang is still out there. He'll find another way to jump through time again."

Sersi said,  
"Then, Crisis and Talon are not lost to us. There is a way. There must be."

The ionic powerhouse stroked his white beard for a moment, thinking,

"Perhaps there is. Can we go through the same portal as Kang did?"

The Eternal asked,

"What are you up to?"

Hollywood explained,

"Maybe we can duplicate how Kang jumps through time using a portal he already opened, allowing us to jump through time. If we can secure it, then, maybe we can bring Crisis and Talon back to our time."

Nikki rolled her eyes,  
"Oh, joy. That sounds like fun."

A blue-skinned man wearing red robes and carrying a bow appeared suddenly,

"I know where we can go."

Nikki jumped back,

"Ah! Yondu, what in the stars are you doing here?"

Sersi said,  
"I asked Yondu to track your movements as you went in search for Kang."

A child-sized raccoon walked up to the other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Nikki joked,

"Hey, Rocket. Steal anything out of the garbage yet?"

Rocket stared at the Mercury-adapted woman,

"For your information, Ms. Gold, I was preparing my ship and checking to see if it still worked. Major Victory is assessing what we need."

Nikki smirked,

"Well, it must be nice knowing you don't have to be worried about be chased by Talon. Right, Rocket?"

Rocket Raccoon ignored his teammate. That was a story for another time…

**Meanwhile, twenty-first Century Earth, San Diego… **

A bright light flashed and, instantly, Cassandra and Talon landed on a roof top. The red-eyed teen girl landed unceremoniously on her back, while Talon acrobatically flipped and landed gracefully. He got to her side and asked,

"Cassie, are you all right?"

The girl Crisis moaned a little and sat up, holding her head,

"Yeah. Just Kang's force field must have hurt me."

She touched a wound on her head. The blonde powerhouse had been cut open and she cursed to herself. Talon shook his head,

"It's hard to believe the beautiful woman I love has a mouth like that."

Cassandra looked up at him,

"I thought you liked it when I talked dirty."

Her eyes closed again, attempting to focus them from the bright light,

"Yeah, where did we go?"

Talon looked around,

"I don't know. But, is this Earth?"

As Cassandra stood up, reluctantly accepting help from her boyfriend, she looked around,  
"It…it is Earth."

Her senses were overwhelmed with the sights, sounds, and sensations as the two of them looked around on the rooftop of the building they were standing on. It was an incredible sight to see all the people moving, all the business that was being done. Cassandra looked on,

"Hollywood would tell me stories about this place, how Earth used to be, before the invasions. Incredible."

Talon shook his head,

"More like incredibly primitive. Look, those things are spewing fumes."

Cassandra said,

"Those were called automobiles, and they ran on fossil fuels."

The feline Inhuman looked at the red-eyed blonde,

"You must have been paying attention. I barely remember anything Hollywood tells me."

Cassandra watched as her boyfriend stood on one hand. She said,

"Those stories were important for Hollywood. He wanted to tell them to someone for so long."

Just then, she held her head and Cassandra closed her eyes tightly. Talon asked,

"Sweetie, is something wrong?"

Crisis gasped for air and her eyes began glowing bright red. It then quickly subsided, but her head was throbbing,  
"We have to go. There is danger nearby."

With that, she pointed in a direction,

"There."

Talon nodded,

"All right. But, take it easy. These flare-ups of yours take a lot out of you."

Next Chapter:

As the two time-displaced Guardians move to the source of the danger, two present-day heroes are caught in the midst of the action! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stars if the Galaxy **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana, Leon/Crisis, and Cassandra/Crisis. _

Chapter 3: The New Crisis

A blonde teen girl in a one-piece black bathing suit, black eye mask, and boots, had just delivered a powerful blow to a man dressed in an armored rhinoceros costume. The blonde girl was Carol Danvers, the West Coast Avenger Miss Marvel. The person she was fighting was one of Spider-man's villains, Alex O'Hirn, the Rhino.

Rhino dug into the ground and came full steam at the blonde Air Force brat, bowling her over. Carol was on the ground, groaning,

"Ow."

As Rhino was about to turn, a teen in a red and blue costume shouted,

"Hey! Don't you know how to treat a lady?"

When the powerhouse villain looked up, sticky, white webbing was stuck to his face. The teen in the costume was Peter Parker, the hero Spider-man. He flipped down and knelt near Carol,

"Are you all right?"

Carol looked up, seeing Spider-man stand over her. For a brief moment, there was something in the blonde's mind that seemed to make Peter special. Something she had not felt since seeing Leon. She was about to answer when Spider-man's spider-sense warned him of danger. Peter quickly grabbed her and darted out of the way, just as Rhino tried to run him over. Rhino growled and gritted his teeth,

"Come back here, wall-crawler!"

Spider-man retorted,  
"Why would I do that? It'd be too easy for you!"

He placed Carol down somewhere safe until she recovered and continued his attack,

"I mean, come on. You know this isn't the African safari, right?"

Rhino hefted a large car and threw it at Spider-man. Spider-man dodged it and unleashed more webbing on the behemoth. Rhino seemed to tear it apart with ease as he continued chasing Spider-man.

Cassandra and Talon were watching the fight unfold. The girl Crisis said,

"We need to help him."

Talon nodded,

"I want to, but…wouldn't we be altering the future if we did that?"

The Guardians of the Galaxy heroine shook her head,

"We might, but how often do you help a legend like Spider-man?"

The Inhuman feline sorcerer chuckled to himself,

"You like him, don't you?"

Cassandra looked sternly back at her boyfriend and Talon waved his hands up,

"Whoa, easy. I didn't mean anything by it."

The girl Crisis said,

"So says the man who flirted with Rancor in front of me."

Talon wisely changed the subject,

"Stall for some time. I'm going to try and prepare a spell."

The red-eyed teen girl smugly smirked to herself and went to help join the battle. Rhino was trying to bowl over Spider-man, but Spider-man was one step ahead thanks to his Spider-sense. The powerhouse then went to throw another punch when he felt his arm being grappled. He turned,

"What the-?"

Before he could finish the sentence, Cassandra had flipped him over onto his back, a thundering quake occurring on impact. Rhino tried to steady himself, but was met with another powerful shot.

Spider-man watched as the new girl was pummeling Rhino. The Web-Slinger was confused as to this new arrival, but, at the same time, kind of relieved that the pressure was taken off of him. He turned back to Carol, who was just sitting up. She shook her head,

"What hit me?"  
Peter came to Carol,

"Are you all right?"

The blonde Air Force Brat nodded,

"Slightly bruised, but nothing serious. What's happening with Rhino?"

Spider-man pointed with the jerk of his thumb,

"New girl. Have you seen her before?"

Carol narrowed her eyes as she saw the female Crisis holding her own, attempting to stall for time while her boyfriend cast that spell of his. Cassandra shouted,

"Any time now, Talon!"

Rhino growled,

"I'm gonna gore you for this, girl!"

He took another step when he suddenly found it harder to move. Rhino looked down and saw his feet being absorbed into the concrete. He took another step, but his foot got stuck. Rhino then fell down, his hands also getting caught. Soon, the concrete solidified and caused the Rhino to be totally immobile.

Cassandra looked at her boyfriend,

"It took you long enough."

The brown-furred feline sighed,

"It was the first spell I could think of. I didn't want to have to kill the guy."

Cassandra nodded,

"Yeah. Thanks."

Carol looked at the two teens,  
"Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Spider-man nodded,  
"Yeah, we would have noticed the Cheshire cat and Alice."

Talon blinked,

"What? What is a Cheshire cat and who is Alice?"

Cassandra answered,

"It's an Earth book, Alice in Wonderland. It's about a girl that travels down a rabbit hole and finds a lot of strange creatures."

Miss Marvel asked,

"You're not from Earth?"

The girl Crisis shook her head,

"No. But we do know who you are. You're part of the West Coast Avengers, like Hollywood is."

Spider-man pointed out,

"Uh, we're in San Diego."

Talon shook his head,

"No, what Cassie means is that Hollywood was Wonder Man once."

Cassandra nodded,

"That's right. We're from the future."

Carol and Spider-man both blinked and looked at each other. The blonde teen Avenger asked,

"Weren't you saying something about Alice in Wonderland?"

Spider-man shook his head,

"I really have to learn not to walk into lines like that."

Just then, Talon's eyes started to widen. His breathing was becoming more labored and he reached out to Cassandra,

"Help…me…"

He then collapsed unconscious…

Next Chapter:

The other West Coast Avengers meet these new people, and the Guardians of the Galaxy attempt to travel back in time. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Stars of the Galaxy **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana, Leon/Crisis, and Cassandra/Crisis. _

Chapter 4: Harder to Breathe

**In the 31****st**** Century… **

Rocket Raccoon was at the controls of his ship as he and Hollywood were traveling through space, attempting to find the portal they sought. Nikki looked outside and asked,

"So, what happens when we find this portal?"

Charle-27 was checking his weapon as he slid it closed,

"We put Kang away again for a long time."

Sersi shook her head,

"That is a bad pun."

Hollywood said,

"Let's worry about that once we find it. Yondu, are you picking anything up?"

The archer shook his head, holding his bow,

"There is danger nearby."

Just then, the ship rocked back and forth. Nikki shouted,

"What in the stars…?"

A mechanical, sinister voice spoke,

"Organic life, prepare for assimilation into the Phalanx."

Rocket Raccoon groaned,

"Oh, great. He's found us."

Hollywood looked and saw a familiar mechanical figure with a jack-o-lantern-like expression on its face. The mechanical figure stood tall with a cape. Around him were several other mechanical figures, all of which were wielding blades and had multiple, mechanical eyes. Hollywood shook his head,  
"Ultron."

Nikki swallowed,

"The god of the phalanx? He found us?"

Rocket Raccoon took the controls,

"Hang on, everyone. This is going to get messy!"

**Meanwhile, in the 21****st**** Century… **

Leon was walking around the compound, wondering what the others were doing. He knew Carol and Spider-man had gone on patrol and had yet to hear back from them. Of course, he was also looking for his girlfriend. Farrah was a nice person, and Leon loved her very much, but he had to tell her that her nature was getting the better of her. He really was worried about her. She had to let the jealous rivalry she had with Carol and the other girls go. Leon chose her and that was it.

Sam Wilson, the former gang member turned teen hero Falcon, was walking with Redwing, his partner, perched on his shoulder. The bird was preening itself when Leon asked,

"Hey, have you two seen Farrah? I haven't seen her around today."

Sam shrugged,

"No, I haven't, which is a good thing because Redwing would be tearing a path out of here if he did."

Behind him a finger tapped on Sam's shoulder. The avian teen hero groaned,

"Oh, please don't let it be the ghost. Please don't let it be him."

He turned and Farrah was standing behind him, dressed in tight jeans and a tight red shirt. She smiled,

"Hi, guys."

Instantly, Redwing jumped and got behind Leon. The red-eyed teen asked,

"Farrah, where were you?"

The cat-girl shrugged,  
"In my room. I thought about what you said and you were right; I really do need to control my animal side more. So, to prove it, I want to pet Redwing for a little bit."

The falcon squawked at Persiana, and Sam shook his head,

"I don't think Redwing wants to have anything to do with you. He's afraid you might eat him."

Farrah placed her hands on her hips, insulted,

"Please, Sam. I am not going to eat your bird. I promise."

Leon looked at Farrah and thought she was being sincere, but had to ask Redwing,

"It's your call, Red. I believe she won't try to eat you."

Sam shook his head,

"No offense, Leon. But, you take your girlfriend's side on almost everything."

Farrah held out her arms, pleading,

"Please. Pretty please?"

Redwing looked at Farrah, who, to him, had a hungry look to her. He decided to fly away, speeding away as fast as he could. Farrah looked shocked and Sam said,  
"I don't blame Redwing one bit."

He then turned and saw a white-costumed teen standing behind him. He was Marc Spector, the Moon Knight. The dark-skinned teen shouted,

"GHOST!"

He too dashed after Redwing, shouting,

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU, BUDDY!"

Farrah folded her arms and pouted,  
"This sucks."

Marc asked,

"You weren't going to eat that bird, were you?"

The white-haired girl shook her head,

"No! No, I wasn't! I'm controlling myself for Leon!"

She came to her boyfriend and placed her arms around him, sulking,

"This isn't going as well as I thought."

Leon was about to reassure his girlfriend when the alarm went off. Pulsar's voice echoed on the intercom,

"Avengers, report to the med bay. We have a situation."

**In the med bay… **

Leon was the first inside,

"What happened? What's going on?"

Monica Rambeau, the adult Avenger Pulsar, shook her head,

"Carol and Spider-man are all right, but they found some new people and one of them-."

Before the Louisiana native could finish her sentence, Leon sped inside and saw Cassandra holding Talon's hand. Talon had an oxygen mask he was holding, but he was visibly weak. He was breathing deeply and slowly, feeling his girlfriend's touch on his hand. Cassandra brushed her hair back, letting her tattoo on her head be visible.

Leon blinked at the sight,

"Who are they? What happened?"

Cassandra looked up, a little surprised,  
"Oh, it's you."

Miss Marvel said,

"They say they're from the future. As for Talon…"

Cassandra stood up,

"He is an Inhuman. His body must not have adjusted to the atmosphere as quickly as I have."

Crystal, the teen Inhuman princess, blinked,  
"He is Inhuman?"

The red-eyed blonde girl nodded,  
"Yes."

She shook her head, her lips trembling,  
"I can't believe I am meeting the legendary Avengers."

Falcon made his way, casually flirting,  
"Well, we are known for a lot of heroic things."

Cassandra giggled,  
"Like your perpetual fear of Moon Knight?"

Moon Knight appeared suddenly behind him,  
"It's fun."

Falcon instantly screamed,  
"Ghost!"

He ran behind Hercules, crying out,

"Protect me!"

Monica decided to change the subject,

"So, what's your story? Who are you and how did you end up in our time?"

Cassandra answered,

"We fought Kang in our time, and, through my sheer stupidity-."

Talon weakly added,  
"And your temper."

Cassandra, ignoring the comment, continued,

"And that…we somehow got lost in time and ended up here. As for who I am…I am Crisis."

Next Chapter:

Cassandra explains her story, and the Guardians of the Galaxy fight off the murderous Ultron! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Stars of the Galaxy **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana, Leon/Crisis, and Cassandra/Crisis. _

Chapter 5: Times Forgotten

**In the 31****st**** Century… **

Rocket Raccoon swerved his ship,

"Hang on!"

The sudden motion caused several Phalanx soldiers to be thrown off, but more were coming, and some even had latched onto the ship. Hollywood looked at the raccoon pilot,

"We need a way to shake them. Ultron isn't going to let us go easily."

Nikki remarked,

"It wouldn't do him credit in the super-villain community."

Rocket Raccoon said,

"I'm open to suggestions."

Yondu closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them,

"There is a nebula we can reach. It will interfere with the Phalanx's primary function."

Sersi looked at the ship's computer,

"He is right. It is not far from here."

Rocket Raccoon punched in the coordinates and took off for the nebula. Ultron, his arms still folded, stared at the ship, studying it carefully. He pointed to the Phalanx, indicating the order to pursue. Seemingly, several hundred of them followed the order to pursue the Guardians' ship.

They had reached the nebula. It was a sickly purple cloud, charged with electricity and other ionized gases. It was the primordial beginnings of a new planet, or the end of one. Charlie-27 looked at the monitor,

"They are still coming, Raccoon!"

Major Victory said,

"Keep it together! Rocket knows what he's doing."

Just then, the ship turned around and came to a dead stop in the middle of space. Rocket Raccoon turned on several switches and seemed to wait.

Nikki reached over,

"Uh, Rocket, honey; I don't mean to be a bother, but don't you think we should be deeper in the nebula by now? I mean, we're just waiting for them to come and-."

Rocket Raccoon nodded,

"I know. We're letting them follow."

Nikki shivered,

"Oh, this is going to end badly, I just know it."

Charlie-27 forced her to sit down and wait. The Phalanx troops were in pursuit and then, just as they seemed to reach the edge of the nebula, they were shot with a massive electrical bolt, shorting some of them out right away. Ultron saw what had happened and other Phalanx soldiers began assimilating their fallen compatriots. Soon, nothing of them was left.

Now, the waiting game began…

**Meanwhile, in 21****st**** Century Earth… **

Cassandra sighed,

"I hope Talon is going to be all right."

Talon had not slipped into unconsciousness, but his vitals were stabilizing. He would still be out of commission for a while. Crystal asked,  
"How far into the future are you from?"

The red-eyed teen shook her head,

"I don't know if I should even be telling you this. Who knows what might happen if you know something you're not supposed to."

Leon got a little nervous at that, but tried not to show it. He then suggested,

"Well, why don't you tell us about you, just enough to let us know who you are without compromising anything?"

Cassandra thought for a moment before nodding,

"I think I can. I mean, there are some things I can't seem to recall."

She sighed and began,

"The only home I had ever really known before the Guardians of the Galaxy was this wasteland of a planet. It was, and still is, a planet for exiles. Very little grows there, and most of the supplies are shot down from space. There's no port where ship can dock. I was born on this planet."

Falcon asked,

"Is that where you got the tattoo?"

Cassandra touched it,

"This? This is the only thing I have to remember the man that raised me. He taught me to fight. He was an old guy, an ex-soldier or something. Says it was part of his unit."

She smirked,

"He told me that he was left to rot on the planet because he failed to follow orders. At least, that was what he told me. I never questioned it, at least for a while, anyway."

The red-eyed girl looked back at Talon and continued,

"There were people who thought they could never get off of the planet, but, some were building a ship to escape. The cargo drops containers were used to fabricate the ship, and, there was an engineer on the planet that cobbled together a make-shift drive. The ship was completed, but then, there was a battle on who was going into space, escaping the exile planet. Murderers and terrorists, even the man that raised me, all fought to try and get on board that ship. I managed to sneak on as it took off and, as I looked out, I saw him. I saw him smile at me before he was killed. That was the last time I saw him."

She clenched her fist down, remembering the painful memory,

"Sorry, it brings things back."

Pulsar nodded,

"I understand. Please, continue."

Cassandra took a breath and focused,

"Well, the ship, as you can imagine, was primitive, but we punched through space and got off of that wretched rock. As I looked around the glass, I never realized how big the planet was, or what it had going on for itself. I stared in awe, until there was an explosion on the ship. I turned and headed toward the explosion, only to discover the rest of the crew was dead and I was coughing. There was a gas leak somewhere on the ship and, I felt myself drifting off. The next thing I know, I am awake onboard Rocket Raccoon's ship. He was part of the Guardians of the Galaxy. I had heard of them, but I never thought of meeting them in person before."

She shrugged,

"The rest is really boring, but, in those moments when I was unconscious, my powers awoke."

Leon said,

"So, you're a lot like me, and took the codename Crisis."

Cassandra nodded,

"Yes. I studied your history, at Hollywood's request, and discovered some amazing similarities. Though, I must admit, I can't fly. I can fall."

Spider-man blinked,  
"Fall?"

The girl from the future explained,

"I can control my rate of descent. That's all. It's more useful than you might think."

She then said,

"Hollywood kept a lot of artifacts around since his time on the Avengers, and, one of them was the sword. He let me have it. Major Victory has Captain America's shield."

As more questions were about to be asked, however, an alarm suddenly blared across the compound…

Next Chapter:

The intruder makes himself known, and the Guardians of the Galaxy reunite! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Stars of the Galaxy **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana, Leon/Crisis, and Cassandra/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Meeting Time!

**In the 31****st**** Century… **

It had been several hours since the ship was stopped in the nebula. Rocket Raccoon was attempting to effect repairs, and, at the same time, also attempting a new theory. The nebula itself was projecting an unusual energy reading. Though it stopped the Phalanx and Ultron from advancing, it also prevented the ship from jumping into light speed and having the shields raised. Rocket's theory was that it could be possible to divert some of the energy and use it to propel them out of the nebula and keep it around the ship, preventing the Phalanx from assimilating them. Hollywood was assisting him in that regard.

Nikki, who was sitting upside down in her chair, groaned out loud,

"I'm bored. I want action!"

Charlie-27 looked at his teammate,

"Be careful what you wish for."

Yondu sat in a meditative state, his bow in front of him. Major Victory was still staring out of one of the ship's windows. Through the mist and energy of the nebula, he could still see Ultron and his Phalanx troops, hovering, waiting. He said,

"He's taking his time, recalculating his position."

Nikki shrugged,

"I don't see why we should even be here. Let's run for it."

Rocket Raccoon called from below,

"We aren't ready yet."

Sersi shook her head,  
"Besides, it would not do Talon and Cassandra any good, where or when they are."

Yondu then snapped his eyes open,

"They are alive. And Kang has found them."

Nikki looked at the savage archer,

"Uh, you sure about that? It's kind of creepy how you know that."

The blue-skinned archer stood up, reaffirming his statement,

"They are alive. They are fighting Kang."

Sersi looked at him and nodded,

"Yes, I believe you."

The woman from Mercury shrugged,

"Well, I don't."

Rocket Raccoon then came up from the ship,

"We're ready."

He trotted over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. In moments, the ship's engine roared to life and began flying through the nebula and in the direct path of Ultron, god of the Phalanx. Ultron studied the ship as it was coated in the nebula's mysterious energy. The Phalanx attempted to assimilate the ship, but, as they came close, the energy from the nebula neutralized their assimilation attempts. Rocket Raccoon cheered,

"Yahoo! It worked!"

Nikki also began cheering,

"Yeah! Suck on it, Phalanx!"  
She blew a raspberry out the window as they passed by Ultron. The former Avenger villain continued to stare with a cold, emotionless gaze. Rocket Raccoon looked at his instruments,

"Everything seems to be fine, but we need to get moving."

Hollywood sat in the co-pilot seat,

"We'll find it and them. I promise."

Rocket Raccoon looked at his instruments,

"Huh, that's odd."

Charlie-27 grumbled,

"Oh, great. It didn't work."

The raccoon pilot shook his head,

"I'm not sure. There is some sort of temporal disturbance around-."

Just then, the ship seemed to disappear…

**Meanwhile, in the 21****st**** century… **

As the West Coast Avengers headed outside to see what had triggered the perimeter alarm, they were surprised when Kang made his appearance,

"Hello, Avengers."

War Machine shouted,

"Avengers…ASSEMBLE!"

Cassandra pulled out her sword,

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

She blitzed Kang, but the time traveling despot disappeared and reformed behind her, firing one of his future guns,  
"Foolish girl."

Just then, Leon slammed a fist into Kang's force field,

"Leave her alone!"

The force field held as the boy Crisis, along with Wonder Man and Hercules, all slammed their powerful fists into the energy shield. Kang then teleported away and reappeared again, this time with a different gun, and blasted the three powerhouse Avengers. All of them went down.

Persiana shrieked,

"Get away from my boyfriend!"

She acrobatically flipped and tumbled and went for Kang's throat. Kang pulled out a device and threw it. It was some sort of orb that opened up, containing a futuristic cloth that ensnared the lioness acrobat. Farrah began frantically cutting her way out, but her claws would not cut through it.

As Kang smirked at his new victory, Pulsar and War Machine came from behind and managed to scratch Kang's armor with their energy attacks. Kang stumbled and Miss Marvel rushed in for an opening, her new cosmic powers making her a streaking comet. The time traveler got hit hard and was about to activate his time traveling device again when a strand of web splattered on his face. Spider-man tutted,  
"Don't you know it's a crime to time travel without a license?"

Cassandra stood up first as she held her head. She took one look at the downed Kang and, grabbing the time traveler by the neck, shouted,

"Take me and Talon back to our time! Now!"  
Black Widow came up behind her,

"Cassandra, you need to calm down-."

But the girl Crisis was almost in a frenzy as she slammed Kang to the ground. Taking her sword, she pointed the blade at him, huffing angrily,

"Take us back, or I'll take you back in pieces!"

Wonder Man grabbed her from behind,

"You can't do this, Cassie. You know that."

Leon had taken out his sword and cut open the net that had ensnared his girlfriend. Persiana came out, gasping for air. She shook her head, grumbling to herself. Crystal came to them,  
"Are you two all right?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah. She is."

Just then, a thunderous clap was heard overhead and, as the Avengers and Kang looked up, Cassandra could hardly believe it,  
"They're here."

Next Chapter:

The Guardians of the Galaxy reunite! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Stars of the Galaxy **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana, Leon/Crisis, and Cassandra/Crisis. _

Chapter 7: United We All Stand

Hollywood and the other Guardians of the Galaxy descended from the ship. The elder hero floated down, Sersi and the others standing near him. Nikki flipped down and landed gracefully and pointed her gun at Kang,  
"Found ya!"

The time-traveling despot was about to make a move when he suddenly found himself paralyzed. Something was holding the power mad time traveler in place. He shouted,

"What is this? What's going on?"

Yondu then fired his bow, launching an arrow and ensnaring the time traveler, preventing him from traveling back in time and countering their moves.

Cassandra looked around and saw her boyfriend Talon standing outside, leaning against a tree. His hand was raised as he seemed to be muttering something incoherent, but he was still weak. The red-eyed girl shouted,  
"Talon!"

As she ran to him, Hollywood shouted,  
"Guardians, cover her!"  
Wonder Man looked at his aged counterpart,

"Wow. I can't believe I'm that old."

Nikki acrobatically flipped over Kang, firing her gun,

"Gotcha!"

Several shots knocked Kang down to the ground. Charlie-27 shook his head,  
"That girl is never going to grow up."

Talon looked up at his girlfriend. He weakly said,

"Did you think I wasn't coming to this fight? I wouldn't be a gentleman otherwise."

He then collapsed into Cassandra's arms, which broke the spell and Kang fought his way to his time-traveling device. Sersi telekinetically ripped it off of him and took it herself,

"Now, where do you think you were going?"

Persiana blinked,

"Sersi?"

The older Sersi looked up and saw someone she remembered as a friend,

"Hello, Farrah."

**A little later… **

Talon was feeling better as Hollywood said,

"We're sorry about what happened with Kang."

Carol shrugged,

"Don't worry about it. We knew how tough he was."

Crystal looked at Talon,

"Are you sure you are all right?"

The Inhuman cat nodded,

"Yeah. Rocket Raccoon gave me some tablets that will help me breathe the air while he fixes a way to get back to our time."

He then added,

"Don't worry. Our people will survive far into the future."

Hollywood looked at the West Coast Avengers,

"I know you want to know about the future. I can't tell you what will happen because we don't know how it will affect us or you or the fate of this planet. All I can say is that it may be a bumpy road for a while. But, if you're strong, and do the right thing, then you will persevere."

The older Sersi looked at Leon and telepathically called out to him,

_Don't be scared. The future is brighter than you realize. _

As the red-eyed teen blinked at the thought entering his mind, Rocket Raccoon came out,

"Ship's all set. We can leave at any time."

Farrah instantly drooled,

"Oh, rodent!"

She wanted to chase after him, but both Hercules and the male Crisis held her back. Leon said,

"Remember your promise to me, Farrah. You'd control yourself."

The cat-girl whined,

"But, it's a giant rat! I want to chase it!"

Carol rolled her eyes, muttering,

"Savage animal."

The feline acrobat hissed,

"What did you say?"

Nikki jeered,

"She called you fat!"

At this, Farrah twisted her way out and tackled her arch-nemesis, a cat-fight breaking out. Charlie-27 rolled his eyes,

"Was that really necessary, Nikki?"

The acrobatic gunslinger shrugged,

"Kind of. Always heard that their cat-fights were legendary back in our time. Had to see one for myself."

She pointed to Talon,

"And he's not complaining."

The brown-haired magical cat-boy was drooling at the sight of the fight. Cassandra slapped him upside the head,

"I swear to the stars, you can't even look at another woman without slobbering."

Talon pointed, stammering,

"But…but…but…they're fighting! How often do you see two girls wrestle like that?"

The red-eyed girl said seductively,  
"Find a bed. I"ll show you wrestling."

At this, the Guardians of the Galaxy and the West Coast Avengers looked at the blonde powerhouse. She looked back at them,

"What?"

Yondu walked up to the two brawling women and pressed both their necks. Instantly, the two teens froze, and then fell unconscious. He looked to Leon and said,

"They will awaken in half-an-hour."

The red-eyed boy blinked,

"O-K. Could you give us warning next time you're going to do the Vulcan nerve pinch on them?"

Yondu then turned and walked back to the ship, saying nothing. Falcon shook his head,

"Rude guy."

Moon Knight appeared behind him,

"I agree."

The avian teen shouted,

"GHOST!"

.As the ship took off and returned back to its own time, Spider-man asked,

"So, does this thing happen often?"

Natasha shook her head,  
"Not really. This isn't the weirdest thing we've heard about."

Black Panther nodded in agreement,

"Yes. The East Coast Misfits have encountered even weirder things than this, or so we have heard."

Peter blinked,

"I'm not sure I want to hear what those were. My life is weird enough as it is."

Pulsar turned to the group,

"All right. Now we have a mess to clean up. So snap to it!"

There was a collective groan from the group. Monica was sometimes such a neat freak…

End of Stars of the Galaxy.


End file.
